Oshimai Sutato
by kichithewolf
Summary: L dies, and wakes up in Soul Society. But it's not over. The Death Note has effects that reach into the afterlife, and he finds himself trying to solve the the mystery of these strange arracanar...who have black masks.SPOILER WARNING! CH14: Life is taken!
1. Death

Thanks for checking this story out! The idea of a Death Note Bleach Crossover came to me while browsing deviantART. This is my first time writing something that isn't poetry based so please bear with me.

Oshimai Suta-to means The end, the begining in Japanese.

**OMG! IT"S A DISCLAMER!** Of course I don't own Bleach or Death Note! Then this wouldn't be called **Fan**Fiction! 'k?

* * *

L Lawliet opened his eyes. He looked around. He could see his body next to him. Apparently, he was dead. Well, this was a strange phenomenon. L had never thought much about death. Yes, he knew that the Kira case would require him to put his life on the line, and yes he knew that he might have died. But the one thing he had never thought of was what it would be like after his death. Not that it really mattered now, anyway. Kira -no, _Light_ had killed him. Somehow using that black notebook of death. 

He shifted to his crouch and stuck his thumb in his mouth. So far what he knew was that he was dead. But maybe people could still see him. Then he could go on like he never died, and bring justice to that mass murderer. L shook his head slightly. To think that _Light_ of all people. But L couldn't say that he didn't see it coming. He had always had a bit of suspicion for the other man. And Light had always acted too perfect.

Back to his seeing plan. He noticed a passerby and walked over to the little kid. L waved his hand in front of the kid's face. No such luck. The kid didn't even blink. Today just wasn't his day, was it?

Amazingly, he didn't know what to do. The famous detective L couldn't exactly go and solve criminal cases if no one could see him. He was dead. A spirit or ghost he had supposed. That would explain why. He also noticed the strange chain attached to his chest. It was broken. On top of that, he was getting hungry. L wanted some sweets. And where the hell was Wateri? From what he could recall before he died, Wateri had gotten a heart attack as well. Had Light gotten him? If so, where was his ghost or soul? If a ghost could see other ghosts.

If indeed this was possible, then L decided he should go see him. This whole business of being dead was really starting to confuse him. Was this supposed to be the afterlife? A lonely existence with no other people to talk to? Although, that was ironic coming from him. So assuming that Wateri was dead as well as himself, and that ghosts could see ghosts, he should be able to find Wateri, and talk with him as well. It made some sense to L. But things almost never turn out as thought.

Apparently some god out there hated him because for some reason a dark hole appeared in the sky. And a strange monster came out of it. The _thing_ was gigantic. It was gray colored, had a bear like body, and a strange hole in it's chest. But what L noticed most about it's appearance was the ugly white mask on it's face.

The thing roared. It's cry was filled with blood lust. It was such a horrible cry, L was surprised when no passerby turned to look at it. No one seemed to notice it's screaming either. Perhaps the thing was a spirit as well. He hoped that the thing wouldn't be his only company in the afterlife.

The roaring stopped. The thing turned it's head toward him. It's slitted yellow eyes narrowed. A wicked smile broke out on it's face. L knew it could see him. It looked like it was about to attack. The monster had not shown any interest in the people walking by it. All it's attention was on him.

L's body tensed as fight-or-flight response took over. _What would this thing want with him?_ He had never even seen this sort of thing. He had done nothing to provoke it. Perhaps this was all happening because of his death. Seeing as the monster could see him, it might be another spirit. L hoped he wouldn't become like the thing. And the way it was acting, did it want to kill him? He wasn't too sure if you could die after death.

L knew he had to do something before it struck. He might not know anything that was happening to him at the moment, but he knew that the thing wanted to hurt him.

Too late-it attacked.

It's giant claw came down to hit him, but it never reached.

A man in a black kimono stood there, his sword blocking the giant paw.

* * *

So what did you think? Was it good or did it suck? I've got a plan for how the story might go in the future and would really love a review. Constructive criticism highly appreciated!

-Kichi


	2. Soul Society

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

At first L couldn't tell if the kimono-clad person was a man or a woman. The feathers near the eye confused him because really, _no_ self-respecting man would do that. L wondered if the man was gay. 

But that particular detail wasn't so important at the moment. The man had blocked the attack, and was now fighting. The beast roared again, this time in pain as the man lept up and slashed it's arm off.

"**How dare you! Shinigami, who are you?"**

"Yumichika Ayasegawya, 5th seat of the 11th division. And you, ugly?

"**Ugly? What's the point in looks? It's all POWER!"**

"And that's where you fall. One as ugly as you can't hope to comprehend power." with that he slashed the thing down the mask.

L was puzzled when the 'Hollow' dissolved. And he was surprised when the man sheathed his sword and approached him. "You can see me?"

"Of course. Now you should pass on before another Hollow comes after you." With that, Yumichika touched the base of his sword to L's forehead.

L felt his body tingle. Then he felt himself being guided by an unseen force. A portal opened in the sky. He felt himself being pulled through. L landed. He was in a somewhat populated street.

A old woman approached him. "A new arrival? Come with me, I'll sort you out."

* * *

About an hour later the lady had found L a place to stay and was explaining the place to him. 

"... and we are in the 1st district of Southern Rukongai, Raikou (Enter). Hollows are those monstrous things with white masks. They attack dead souls to eat them. Shinigami are trained to slay them and to help spirits 'pass on' by konso. Any questions?"

"You said Shinigami. The Shinigami I have met before in life was more of a human-form creature. It held a Death Note. Does that ring any bells?"

The old woman paled. "A Death Note? Who are you? No never mind don't tell me! Go! Just go!"

L quickly left the house. Not having anywhere to go, he walked off in a random direction. All the while thinking: 'What was wrong with the Shinigami I saw? And where should I go now?' But this thought process was interrupted by his stomach.

"Unusual. The lady didn't mention food."

"You're hungry?" the voice startled L.

"Yes. Is it not usual for one to be hungry?."

"Only those with spirit energy get hungry."

"No one mentioned that"

"That's because no one has any in Rukongai. At least, not those who know of it. Most go to the Shinigami Academy."

"I see. So there would be a chance you know Shinigami. Who are you?"

"Masaki Kurosaki."

"Just call me Ryuuzaki for now."

"Come on. I'll give you a place to stay."

* * *

Reviews are needed for updates. Or I'll probably lose intrest in the story.

Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing)

-Kichi


	3. Kurosaki

Her's my stupid _**Disclaimer .**_

* * *

L stared. "Well, this is most unusual."

_Flashback_

_ "Come on, I'll give you a place to stay." Masaki Kurosaki, as she was called, offered him. She took him to a large house by the wall that separated __Seireitei_ and _Rukongai._

_ "If I were you I'd watch out for Isshin, my husband, and Ichigo, my son. They're always fighting about something."_

_ "I thought families rarely see each other after passing on."_

_ "Oh, the two are just visiting. It's a long story, they'll get around to telling."_

_At dinner_

_ "Okay you two this is Ryuuzaki and he'll be staying with us for now."_

_ "Mom, again? This is the millionth soul you've taken in this week!"_

_ Isshin hit his son on the head. Hard. "SILENCE! You will respect what your mother wants young man!"_

_ "What the-"Ichigo attacked back. Pretty soon the two were having yet another__ fight._

_ Masaki sighed. "Let the two be. Anyway, this is what happened. A Hollow named Grand Fisher ate my soul when Ichigo was 9, but recently Isshin slew the Hollow during the Winter War. The Winter War was when a Shinigami Capitan by the name of Aizen teamed up with two other Captains and the Hollows. He obtained an item called the Hogyoku and escaped into Hueco Mundo after murdering the Central 46. In Hueco Mundo he took Hollows and, using the power of the Hougyoku, removed their masks, turning them into Arrancar and giving them Shinigami powers. He then kidnapped a human by the name of Orihime Inoue so he could use her powers to repair the Hougyoku because it gets weakened after each use. Ichigo and a group of his went after her despite the Commander-General's orders. They succeeded in rescuing her but even with some help from reinforcements, they had trouble escaping. Isshin went in and helped them out, at the time killing the Hollow that ate me. After they got out, Aizen's army attacked but the battle ended in a draw. Now we are preparing for the second fight. Ichigo came here to train."_

_ "But I thought Soul Society was home to all spirits?"_

_ " Let's just say Ichigo is a special case."_

_ Isshin finally stopped fighting with Ichigo (who quickly left) and spoke: "Anyway, if you decide to become a Shinigami yourself, you'll find out about him anyway. Speaking of Ichigo, where did he run off to?"_

_ "Oh, Mr. Kurosaki?"_

_ "I just have one important question."_

_ "Shoot."_

_ "Well...I met a Shinigami while I was alive, but it wasn't human."_

_ "Go on."_

_ "It carried a Death Note. Is the term familiar?"_

_ Isshin mused "Death Note. Well in that case you really should go over to the Shinigami Academy. The Goeti 13 might want to keep an eye on you."_

_ "Why? And you didn't answer my first question."_

_ "Let's say it could be a serious matter concerning Aizen. Don't worry, as a former Capitan, I still got some influence within Seireitei."_

_End Flashback_

And then Isshin Kurosaki had led him here before telling him to wait and then running in.

"Well this is most unusual" L told himself. He supposed wasn't everyday you stood in front of the gates of the Central 46.

Isshin returned. "Okay, I've sorted this problem out. Everything's fine. Go to the Shinigami Academy , they'll give you a place to stay and everything. Provided you train as a Shinigami."

With that Isshin left.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ichigo ran like hell. Next time you sneak away from dad, do _not_

_ 1) Run randomly into Seireitei_

_ 2) Let Zaraki Kenpachi spot you._

_3) Insult a Kuchiki's drawings._

Now he had half the 11th Squad yelling at him to train with him. And both Rukia and Byakuka were after him for insulting their "art". Ichigo swore the gods was laughing at him.

* * *

Neither Rukia or Byakuka are very good artists. It was in an extra for chapter ...something in the manga.

Anyway, I need to know what animals would best represent Light and L. I would appreciate it if you included it in your reviews (which I will get, right?).

ttfn

-Kichi


	4. Academy

Sorry for the extra wait between chapters! I kinda had a ton of tests at school. But here's the next chapter, and I tried to make it longer. Enjoy!

[and here's the disclaimer I nearly forgot

* * *

Ichigo's day sucked. No really-so far it sucked. Currently he was hiding from the very angry mob mentioned last chapter, Including: 

1x Angry Rukia, angry at him for insulting her art.

1x Byakuka, who was angry at Ichigo for insulting **his** "art" as well. And Rukia's.

1x Zaraki Kenpachi, who wanted to fight.

1x Lieutenant Yachiru, who was staying to watch Ken-chan fight.

And the 13th Squad, who were demanding fights as well.

No, not a good day at all.

"Ichigo!!!" A very loud bang followed this. However, one would expect Ichigo to get flattened under his attacker. But instead there was a huge hole was revealed in the wall after the smoke cleared.

"Great. Now they'll be after me for the wall too..." with that, Ichigo resumed his running away from the mob.

Isshin remained buried under the rubble. "Son...I haven't finished talking to you...or fighting." Of course, no one heard this.

As he got out form underneath the remains of the poor wall, Isshin heard shouting. And was the ground rumbling? He poked his head out from the rubble... just in time to get trampled underfoot by the mob. Ah, poor Isshin Kurosaki. Unfortunately for both him and Ichigo, the mob had gotten bigger. It now included almost all of the Kuchiki Clan, seeing as Rukia and Byakuka were the best "artists" out of all of them.

* * *

He was getting closer to the gates of the Shinigami Academy. This was where the man Isshin Kurosaki had told him to go. Apparently for his 'training'. 

Someone seemingly came out of nowhere and crashed into him.

"Ack! Get outta my way! I'm trying to...aren't you that guy from before? R...Ry...something."

"Ryuuzaki. You are..."L searched for the name. "Ichigo I believe."

"Oh, well..."

Sadly Ichigo never got to finish this sentence.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"

Not even time to have a quick talk with someone! Ichigo ran off again. L shrugged it off. After all, he was quite sure that he'd run into the teen again.

* * *

A few hours later... 

Ichigo was quite sure he had lost that mob by now. He slowed a bit, and allowed his thoughts to wander to Ry...whatever his name was.

What was so important about the guy? Usually, a soul would just go to straight to the Academy. And the Death Note thing he had overheard him mentioning to his dad. For the Goeti 13 to be involved, it must be very important. He decided he should mention it to Rukia next time, if she wasn't busy trying to kill him.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

L was getting a little tour of the Shinigami Academy. Not that he was really focused on what the Shinigami was showing him. Instead he was trying to figure out a little case of his own. The 'Death Note' case he would call it. Perhaps the reason he had spirit energy was because he had touched the notebook? If it had allowed him to see the strange Shinigami that owned it, then could it let him become a Shinigami (the human type) as well?

He knew he had to be careful. The Kira case had gotten him killed. This could do worse. And this time he had no Wateri or cover of any sort.

The man leading L stopped.

"This is where you'll stay" With that, he left.

* * *

Seeing as the mob had decided to leave him for now (except for Kenpachi, but his sense of direction was so bad it didn't really matter), Ichigo found a nice rooftop to relax on. He wondered what his friends on Earth were doing. Orihime was still trying to recover from her experience in Hueco Mundo, and he hoped the others were okay. 

Most importantly, did the "Death Note" have anything to do with the Arrancar? Dammit! Why couldn't people tell him what was really going on for once!

Sighing, Ichigo got up and walked home. He didn't want all of Seireitei looking for him.

* * *

That night, there was a dinner at the Shiba's. 

"Ichigo, what's on your mind?"

"Rukia, there's something I've wondering. What are Death Notes?"

All the talking in the room stopped. Except Hanatarō, who just looked confused.

"Son, ...how'd you...hear the term?"

"I overheard you and the soul from before. So what are they?"

Seeing the look on everyone's faces, Rukia took Ichigo outside. "I don't know why you want to know, but Death Notes are..."

* * *

** PREVIEW**

L: "Oh. Well looks like I'm doing the next episode's preview! In the next episode, the mystery of the Death Notes are finally revealed (somewhat)! And I'm finally going to be allowed the sweets I have been denied so long!" (Shows clip of him eating some _strawberries_)

Ichigo: Stop looping that clip of you eating!"(He has a horrified look on his face)

L: "Ah, yes. In that case..." (Shows clip of him eating _strawberry cake_) "You see, I get cake next episode as well!"

Ichigo: "Ugh! You're wasting our time! No-we're out again!"

* * *

Hope you enjoiyed that little cliffe I put in! 

Reviews will get the next chapter out sooner. Tell me if you like the longer chapters or short, fast updates.

-Kichi


	5. Shinigami

Happy Chinese New Year! Instead of money, review please!

Do I need to do a Disclaimer?

* * *

"...Death Notes are..." Rukia hesitated a little. "Well, they're literally notebooks of death. Not much is really known about them but if someone's name is written in one, they will die. You won't find many people who actually know a lot about them, I'm just saying what was taught when I was at the Academy. 

3000 years ago, there were a different type of shinigami. These shinigami were the originals, and they lived in their own dimension, where they could look down on Earth if they wanted too. They were the ones responsible for the flow of souls between here and Earth. And they are the owners of the Death Notes.

Originally, when a person died, they would simply awake here, without the need of Konso. Very rarely would they turn into Hollows. Even if they did, they would simply disappear into Hueco Mundo and eventually be consumed by their own sorrow and pain. That was 3000 years ago.

Back then, there was no need for human souls to do shinigami jobs. The shinigami, using the Death Notes, were taking care of things just fine. Until one decided existing to govern the flow was boring and pointless. So in rebellion, he used his Death Note to kill many people, and refused allow them into Soul Society. He also ripped a hole in the dimensions so that his kind could travel both to Earth and Soul Society.

What happened afterwards is withheld from anyone except the Commander-General and the Central 46. But supposedly there was a war and the other shinigami lost the flow governing ability. Also, they still have the Death Notes.

Ichigo, please don't go around asking people about this. It's a sensitive subject. If the soul you mentioned really knew about the other shinigami and the Death Notes, then there might be more than Aizen to worry about."

Ichigo stood there taking in all the information, his face unreadable. Damn! Rukia hated it when he was like that!

"So you're telling me things might get harder."

"They might. But-" These words were cut off by Ichigo. "In that case, Kenpachi is going to get that fight he's been asking for."

With that, be left.

Rukia stood there. 'Ichigo, you idiot. That's what I both love and hate about you. Don't do anything stupid. Ichigo...'

* * *

The next day was the first day of classes for L. In all, they weren't that hard. In fact, they were quite fascinating. He had already gotten the hang of Kidō and was interested in Shunpo. The teachers were calling him a prodigy, which didn't surprise him in the least. 

People were a bit surprised when he told him his true name was L Lawliet, but he didn't really care much. Would it matter? It might actually help him find members of former investigations, which might help him in the future.

He absentmindedly finished up the strawberries he was eating and started on cake. It would be a bit awkward with some of the former investigators. Especially since one of them accidentally died due to a slight miscalculation on his part. At least that had been about 7 years ago, on his first case.

All in all, L decide he would be fine for now. He turned his thoughts to the orange haired ten from before. Apparently, the teen, Ichigo Kurosaki, was a bit of a celebrity to the fangirls in the academy (thankfully, Ichigo had gotten a restraining order). If the current war was important to the teen and pretty much determined the fate of the world, then the Death Note and Kira-Light could cause a lot of trouble with all the killing he made. After all, couldn't it disrupt the balance the teachers were talking about?

* * *

When Ichigo got up, the first thing he noticed was a _very_ angry Rukia. 

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING! ICHIGO YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE CONDITON WAS LIKE WHEN WE FOUND YOU?!"

"Eh...no. I was just training..."

"Right... so "training" means WRECKING THE PLACE!"

"Well...I figured-you know, train with Kenpachi..."

No use. He could literally see Rukia get even angrier. It was a lucky break when a messenger came in. Maybe the gods didn't hate him after all.

"The Commander-General would like me to inform you that there is a emergency meeting that the two of you must attend."

* * *

Within minutes Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the meeting. Lieutenants Hisagi and Matsumoto ushered them in. The meeting consisted of all current Captains and Lieutenants. Commander-General Yamamoto began. "A lone Arrancar has been spotted in Rukongai. But reports say that the remains of it's mask are black."

* * *

The single Arrancar surveyed it's surroundings. It noticed the scared souls fleeing from it. A crooked smile appeared on his face. The remains of his black mask formed a unicorn-like horn on his forehead. As he took a step forward, a gust of wind hit him, ruffling his collar and revealing the freshly tattooed number on his neck. 

5

* * *

Unusually long, but that explaination took a while to write! 

-Kichi


	6. Espada

Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry for not updating in a week, I had a lot of midterms at school and didn't really have any time. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"The remains of it's mask are black." 

Everyone except the Capitans looked a Yamamoto, confused.

Soi fon objected. "Impossible!"

The atmosphere in the room was tensed ad silent. Finally, this was broken by Renji.

"What's so important about a black mask? And is that possible?"

"Black-masked Hollows exist. Otherwise this meeting wouldn't be held. Now can we hurry up and capture it before it leaves? I want to study it." He turned to leave. "Now I'll be getting ready for the capture."

"Oh no you don't." Ichigo stopped Capitan Mayuri. "You haven't said anything about how dangerous the Hollow is or what the mask is about! I'm not gonna fight something you won't tell me about!"

"Enough!" Yamamoto's voice startled the all the Shinigami. "This can be explained later! Mayuri, get your equipment ready, Soi fon, get a special team ready for battle, and Ichigo, accompany them. This isn't to be taken lightly!"

After everyone was leaving, Rukia overheard the Commander-General talking to the 10th Squad Capitan.

"Hitsugaya, please come here for a moment."

* * *

He was on a mission. 

"Go to Rukongai", _Aizen-sama_ said, "Kill a Shinigami. Report back to me how you killed him. What your power's true extent is. And your loyality. Do not turn up in Seireitei. Do not attempt to fight a Capitan. I do not want to lose an Espada like you."

As_ Aizen-sama_ tattooed the _cinco _on his neck, it became clear to himself that _Aizen-sama _cared not about him. Only himself. And the power of his black masked Espada.

Yes, Aizen-sama scared him. To use Hollows for his own gain. To care less about the ones he had once called comrades.

Since he had arrived in Hueco Mundeo and been taken to Aizen-sama's palace in Los Noches, the cinco Espada had become aware that, not only was his mask unusual, but he himself was. He hadn't become a Hollow the same way any of the others had.

Apparently Aizen-sama knew why, but wouldn't tell him. Neither would Gin or Tōesn.

What was so special about himself? He knew not except for the flashes of memory which flew throughout his mind at times. A business company. A big one. And deaths. Many, many deaths. A monster? He knew not of what these meant. Only his current existence.

The fear of Aizen-sama, but yet a feeling of power, like he could control life and death. A rebellious feeling. How did they fit together? This made no sense. Might as well get back to the mission. Yes, get back to the mission and forget his feelings at the time. Kill a damn Shinigami and get over it.

But he had to be careful. Very careful. The last cinco Espada had died. 'Foolishly trying to fight a Capitan, like the lot of the first batch.' as cuartro-Espada Ulquiorra had put it.

* * *

Nel Tu sensed a disturbance. The reistu of an Arracanar. Espada level. The site of the disturbance was nearby...but something felt...off. It was Hollow all the same, but there was just something strange about it. 

Nel had always been a bit strange for a Hollow.. So had her Fracción. Hollows weren't supposed to feel so much _emotion. _But, regardless of that, her encounter with Ichigo had changed everything. With Nnoitra and Szayel dead, she had regained her grown form. Now she, Dondochakka, and Pesche (her Fraccion) were staying in Soul Society.

It hadn't been easy convincing any of the Goeti 13 or Central 46 to allow them to stay, but in the end she was allowed to, as long as she helped with identifying Hollows and such.

But sensing the disturbance, Nel hurried toward it for battle.

* * *

A group of figures, mostly wearing black kimonos, shot toward the reported place of the Arracanar. Whatever rank it might it be, they were to capture it. Ichigo led, with the two Capitans slightly behind him. Following them was a group of seven 2nd Division Shinigami, trained to capture. When they got there, Nel was already fighting it. And it looked like she was having trouble.

* * *

L was practicing Kidō in his room when the alarm went off. 

"All students of the Acadamy: Report to the main hall immediately. Everyone else, prepare for battle."

'If the threat is to attack here, wouldn't it be easier for whatever it is to kill when everyone is in one place?' Logically, the order made no sense to L. But he went to the main hall anyway.

There he saw the Shinigami standing there. 10th Squad Capitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto.

The short Capitan was looking around to check possible vantage points and ambushes, and Matsumoto was harassing students with her -erm-best not say. Thankfully Hitsugaya proceeded to stop her.

However, he didn't notice the girl sneaking up behind him wearing a Lieutenant's armband with the number 5 on it and holding an Academy uniform.

Quickly, Hinamori stuffed the uniform onto the Capitan.

"What the-Hinamori!Why-what-?'

"Oh nothing Shiro-chan, it's just Yamamoto's orders. He said that if you go pretend to be a student, it'll be easier to launch a sneak attack just in case."

"He-he didn't tell me before!"

"He also said to take pictures."

* * *

Nel couldn't absorb the strange Arracanar's cero blasts. Once, she had heard of a black-masked Hollow. It had been rumored to be very strong, and had eventually been killed by a team of trained Shinigami trackers. 

She was getting desperate. Nel had already released her powers and still couldn't beat him! The numbero cinco on it's neck meant little to her if she couldn't beat it.

"Nel!" She turned around toward the source. "Ichigo?"

* * *

Right, reviews please! I was origanially going to post two chapters, but didn't have time to get at the computer. 

Guess who the black-masked Espada is! I'll give you a hint: Death Note!

As for the animals I asked about in Ch3, they'll be revealed quite soon, just wait!


	7. Fight

Happy Presidents Day or whatever it's supposed to be. I'm not patroitic. I don't care as long as I get to skip school.

Anyway, I have L's Zanpakuto revealed! I drew it, the link is in my profile, even though L doesn't appear in this chapter. I asked about the animals for this, so they'll come in slowly.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Ichigo?" Nelturned toward the Shinigami. 

"Nel? Are you you okay?"

"I'll be fine, but I can't absorb it's cero!"

"Okay, well stay here, we're ordered to capture it!"

"Watch out!"

"Huh-waah!" Ichigo rolled out of the way.

"Get it!" commanded Soi Fong.

Her team of Shinigami rushed toward it. One charged at it with his zanpakto. Another lept into the air for an attack. The rest attempted to distract it.

Then, one fell. His arm sliced to the bone by the Arracanar. The team regrouped, and a member broke off.

"Capitan, we have a causality, and I'm worried about this one."

"It's rank?"

"I-" At this point, Nel interrupted.

"It's cinco."

This got Mayuri's attention. "Cinco? Aren't you supposed to be the former 3rd Espada?"

"Yes, but I said before, I can't absorb it's cero!"

"Interesting...Soi Fong, your team had better catch it."

"I will guarantee nothing except an attempt."

An attempt it was, as two of the Shinigami Squad were killed before those words finished leaving her mouth.

---

The Shinigami rushed at me. Those foolish beings. Didn't they see the one who fell in the first 5 seconds of battle? I blocked their weak attacks and drove my sword into another one of them. He screamed in agony and fell. His blood pooling around him. The others didn't stop their onslaught of attacks.

I resisted the urge to laugh. And_these_ were supposed to be Shinigami? From the way Aizen-sama spoke, it sounded so much worse! Spotting an opening I quickly took advantage of. Another down. Still, relentlessly, the squad ignored the two fallen and continued to attack.

This was so _easy_! I had already accomplished my mission! 'Kill a Shinigami' How's about seven? Hell, why am I the _cinco_ Espada? Beating out the others would be friggin' _easy_! Black mask? Big deal! As far as I can care, it gives me more **power**!

But...the way Aizen-sama spoke, it was...scary. So scary. He had no mercy. Still, how angry can he get if I overdo things a bit? Can't be that.

Lunging at the next Shinigami, I allowed him to stab me. Where the heart should be.

---

The Shinigami saw an opening in the Arracanar's defenses. He stabbed it. Right where the heart should be. What happened next surprised everyone.

"It's-it's heart!" the Shinigami yelled.

"Surprised? I was told that the former one to hold this rank once used this trick."

"Damn you!" Ichigo yelled. He didn't have a very good memory of Nnitoria. And by very good memory, it means he still hates Nnitoria's guts.

"Why come here?"

"Like it matters. Now, how's we do a little one-on-one? You seem all high and mighty, standing there. What's your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo-the one who will defeat you!"

At this the Cinco Espada's face changed. He quickly opened a garganta.

"Wait! What...? Aren't you going to fight?"

The Cinco Espada began to leave without a word.

"At least tell us your name!"

"I have none that I know of." He left without another word.

* * *

Soi Fong reported to the Commander-General, "The Espada got away. There are two dead and one badly injured." 

"It was an Espada? What rank?"

"The fifth."

"And what of Capitan Mayuri and Ichigo?"

"Ichigo attempted to challenge it to a fight, but it left for unknown reasons. Capitan Mayuri did nothing. Currently, he's locked himself in his lab and we think he's crying or something."

"Very well. Inform the others that we are no longer under any threat."

"Hai!"

* * *

What was his name? No one knew. Not even himself. But why, when he went to Soul Society, had he felt something? The power of what had killed him, yet different.

* * *

Well, if you couldn't guess who the Espada is in the last chapter, you can try again now. No, it's not Wateri! 

-Kichi


	8. Names

Oh god, sorry for the late update. But I have a huge project and I'm really busy. Enjoy the chapter, and I'll update ASAP (which probably won't be for a week).

On a different note, I've posted a oneshot poem and made a new poll in my profile, please check them out!

* * *

Los Noches. Currently where he resided. He-the only Espada without a name to carry. And the only one in all of Hueco Muendo to possess a black mask.

For the first time since becoming an Arracanar, he wondered what his name was. All the others knew their names, at the very least. And far and few in between had memories left from their life.

But being a very unusual Arracanar, it was almost expected that almost everything about him would be different. How was it that he could remember a company, deaths, and a monster-ish thing from his life, but not his name.

After that fight in Soul Society, he had gotten a strange feeling. It wasn't blood lust or anything related to battle. He knew that. The feeling was that whatever had killed him made a mark there as well. On someone. And that someone had been in contact with the famed Kurosaki Ichigo. Who it was, he didn't know.

* * *

The announcement was made. The threat was gone, and nothing was out of place. Everyone could go back to their business now.

Capitan Hitsugaya was relieved. Very. Now he could _finally_ get out of the ridiculous uniform Hinamori had stuffed him in. Thankfully she wasn't around to try and keep him in it. Neither was Matsumoto. She was picking something up from the Central 46. A posted notice about the recent Espada. Like it would really help. If it really returned, then chances are that anyone in the way would get killed. But that wasn't his decision to make.

"Taichō, I'm...oh...you got out of that?" Matsumoto sounded disappointed. "I wanted to take more pictures."

"Where are the notices?"

"Oh. Here. We have to put them up here, 4th squad will take care of the rest."

Hitsugaya examined a notice: IMPORTANT: IF A BLACK MASKED ESPADA WITH THE NUMBER 5 IS SPOTTED, INFORM A CAPITAN IMMETELY. These words were followed by a sketch of it by Capitan Mayuri. Knowing him, Mayuri only cared about this for his precious experimentation, and not anyone's safety. But Hitsugaya put the notice up on the wall anyway, muttering something that sounded like 'Why does a Capitan rank having to do this'

A few students crowded around the now hung up notice, one of them L. The sketch looked like Kyosuke Higuchi, the 3rd Kira. Killed by heart attack when being arrested. Quite surprising. For once, he let this emotion show on his face. He could afford to relax a bit now, in the afterlife. But no Acadamy student could have noticed Capitan Hitsugaya nearby.

Following the crowd out of the hall, L was wondering how, of all the souls out there, that it was Higuchi who was the Arracanar. Well, it wasn't surprising in some sense. Being the 3rd Kira, the Death Note must have effected him in some way. He'd say there was a 98 percent chance of this, as there could be some other factor he was currently unaware of.

But then what of himself? He was killed by a Death Note. There was a high possibility that it could have given him spirit energy. So why wasn't any other victims of Kira here? Yes, most of them were criminals. But then what of Hirokazu Ukita (the investigation team member who was killed by Misa), and most importantly, Wateri?

_'Mabye that's because it's something else.' _The voice was calm and soothing, but had a hint of power in it.

L blinked. A voice in his head? What next? Kira-Light turning himself in?

_'HaHa. Very funny.'_ Now the voice was just being sarcastic. _'You're a genius. Figure it out. None know me better than you. Or is that famous tittle just an empty one?Anyway, figure it out and maybe I'll tell you my name.'_ A bit taunting now. But the voice said no more.

Most likely, his Zanpaktuō. If what he thought was right. Which it most likely was.

* * *

Should he or should he not? Yes, he certainly wanted to find out more about his past life. But, no, not have Aizen-sama get angry for going into Soul Society against orders, and more so for searching the whole place until he found that guy. The one who had known death in the same manner he had. A heart attack. Yes, now it was slowly coming back to him. Unusual even in memories. All other Hollows didn't give a damn about their past lives. Sure, they remembered bits and pieces like him, but rarely more, and they didn't care for more.

So, what to do? Risk Aizen-sama's anger, or satisfy his thirst for his memory? What to do.

* * *

"Tōshirō?" 

"It's Capitan Hitsugaya!"

"Yeah, why are you here?"

The short Capitan was currently standing in the doorway of the Kurosaki house in Rukongai. "Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I have a few questions about that soul who the Central 46 were so concerned about."

"Huh?"

"The guy Masaki took in two days ago."

"Oh, that guy. Why are you asking me about him?"

"Because I think he had something to do with the recent Espada at some point. I saw him looking at the notice that went around this afternoon in a strange way."

"...Yeah...I don't know anything. What's his name again? Ry something."

"Actually his real is L Lawliet."

"Na...ni? L?"

"Hai."

* * *

EXTRA! Shinigami Woman's Association Meeting!

"Okay!" Lieutenant and President of the Shinigami Woman's Association, Yachiru's voice started the meeting. "Pictures of Toroshiro in student's uniform!"

Collective gasps of "Impossible!"went up from those gathered.

"Oh, yes it's possible." All heads turned toward the two who entered, Matsumoto and Hinamori.

"Here's a picture. It wasn't that hard, we just had to say it was order from Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni."

"But how did you get away with lying? He might not be too happy..."

"We showed him this morning."

"Wait, that would explain the laughter in the 1st Division Headquarters I heard this morning..."

* * *

As I said before, don't expect an update soon, but don't let that stop you from reviewing! And forgive me if anything seems weird in this chapter, just include in in your review so I can get around to fixing or rewriting it. Thanks!

-Kichi

Extra Note: I'm thinking I should rewrite some bits in the story or wait until I'm finished to completely rewrite the story. Right now, I'm going for the second mentioned. What do you think?


	9. Returns

Super Smash Brothers Brawl is one of the greatest games known to humans. Along with Guitar Hero and Final Fantasy.

I hope you're wearing green! virtual pinch

* * *

"Na...ni? L?"

"Hai."

"He said his name was Ry-something, not L!"

"Anything else?"

"L is the name of a famous detective on Earth."

"What? He could be faking it!"

"Yeah, but how could it be him?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he was looking at the posters before."

"Right...the Detective L is supposedly leading a Kira investigation. It's always all over the news, but the only thing really known is that Kira kills with heart attacks."

"I see. Thanks."

* * *

The next morning, L awoke to find Wateri standing in his doorway.

"Oh, you're here."

A relieved Wateri replied. "Lawliet, explain what's happened."

"Right." But Wateri's appearance made L wonder about his theory. Was it correct? Wateri appearing three days after their deaths, but not even word on a single victim of Kira. Not even a hollowfied criminal. The Death Note must have a different effect for those killed after coming into contact with one and those who haven't.

_'You're getting it now! Took you long enough!'_

What now?The voice of his Zanpakuto made him jump in the middle of his conversation with Wateri. He was glad he had already told him what was going on.

_'Have you ever thought about just __asking__ someone about this stuff?'_

L ignored it.

_'Hey! Listen!'_

What!

_'No need to get like that! Can't you just answer my question from before?'_

Fine. It's safer.

_'Are you sure?'_

"L." Wateri's voice broke him out of his internal conversation. "Look, I understand that you want to find out all you can about what's happening, but be careful. You know what I mean."

L nodded. "What will you be doing?"

"Staying in Rukongai and living a normal life. Now you should get ready for your classes." With that, he left.

* * *

His decision was made. Against Aizen-sama's orders. Against these orders he would return to Soul Society and search for the one with the same mark. Not right away, for that would cause trouble while guards were still high. No, a week. That would be suitable. Enough time to think of a detailed plan for getting in and out as quickly as possible. Getting killed by a Capitan was not on his to-do list, even though he was sure he could overpower one or two. Yes, a week was perfectly fine.

* * *

As it turned out, one week was perfect for the 5th Espada, because exactly three days later was when Ichigo and Isshin decided to leave. Quite a bit ironic, because their reason for leaving was because they didn't want Arracanar attack on Karakura Town. Sure, Ikkaku and Yumicha were capable of handling one, but if they stayed any longer, there was a risk of Aizen finding their absence, especially since the Espada had appeared.

It was unfortunate for the Shinigami that they had to leave, but fortunate that Ichigo had finally learned how to control Hell Butterflies. No more running like hell from that giant rock.

Before leaving, there had to be a giant good-bye from everyone. But it wasn't really much of an issue now that he could easily return anytime.

The parting messages were pretty similar, as well. Rukia told him not to get killed, her brother stood there like his usual self, Shunsui was chasing Nano-chan around (again), and Kenpachi was telling him the same thing as Rukia, except with a "so we can fight more" after it.

Toroshiro ("it's Capitan Hitsugaya!"), however, asked to see if he could find more on the detective L. Ichigo thought that the short Capitan was jumping to conclusions, but the war was making everyone alert for even the littlest of things.

So the two left, unknowing of the Espada to return in four days.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long on the update. I got Brawl, then I got sick...Kakashi makes better excuses than me...

Updates will be sorta slow for a while...Don't let that stop you from reviewing!

-Kichi


	10. Seeking

Sorry for updating so late! I had writer's block and state testing! Not to mention I was disappointed by the initial amount of reviews. I'm kinda short on time right now, so chances are I'll add in the full notes and fix the chapter up a bit better tomorrow. If this chapter seems a bit strange, don't worry, that'll be fixed. Enjoy!

Remember to review! I want at least half of the people who have this on alerts to do so! It was part of the reason I was lazy in the begining to write this!

* * *

The time was right, the week passed. Now was the time to strike. Aizen-sama, Gin, Tōsen, and what remained of the former Espada (Stark, Halibel, Barragan, and Ulquiorra) were going through all other Arrancar, looking for some new Espada to fill in the five available positions. Quite sad, the 5th Espada thought. Six months ago had been the battle in Los Noches. A time before his death. The Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo had lead a group into Hueco Muendo to rescue Inoue Orihime. They succeed, but it was all part of Aizen-sama's plan. From when the Capitans came in, all the way to the fighting in Kakura Town. Aizen-sama's plan. The group of the girl's rescuers would not have gotten out if they hadn't defeated Ulquiorra. The fourth Espada's only loss. The others considered him lucky, as many Arrancar had been killed by the rampaging intruders. Then Aizen-sama had been defeated in Karakura Town, and they were all to stay here while forces were built up again.

So, while he was alone, the fifth Espada could simply just slip away. A few hours was all needed, he could just say he was somewhere else in Hueco Muendo.

Comforted by the fact no one would even notice his absence, he opened a gartineca and left.

* * *

Suddenly feeling the familiar reistu, Nel Tu went to warn Seireitei. An alert was issued. Commonplace now, as regular Hollows kept attacking, but not a single Arrancar, apart from the one who carried the black mask. But this...the return of a recently made foe.

Action was quickly taken amongst the Capitans. They each were on patrol with their Divisions. Not only that, but every non-shinigami (The Central 46 and those in-training) were to evacuate into Rukongai via a underground tunnel.

It was a point of excitement for the students at the Academy to be leaving in the middle of the day in a previously unknown passage with the Central 46. Seeing as something like this had never happened to them before, there were rumors being whispered between friends, even though they were supposed to keep quiet. Although most of these seemed unlikely, L kept his ears open for anything useful. If the now-hollowized Higuchi was the cause of the panic, any information-even rumors could help (not to mention the _sensis_ who were talking themselves).

When they all emerged, L found them in the house of Masaki Kurosaki.

* * *

He felt the reistu of the former 3rd Espada, Nel Tu, the traitor, moving away from him. Warning the Shinigami. Now it would be a small game of whoever is faster wins. A race. Each with their own goal, the one to accomplish it first wins. He, find the soul. The Shinigami, capture him. Or try to defend. Like he has going to attack. He would only go into Seireitei if necessary. Minimize his risks. By the time some powerless soul got the warning across, it would be too late and he would be gone.

Now...where was that spirit? He felt for the one. Far too easy. As a bonus-in Rukongai! A few with actual powers, all low-level. Wouldn't be anything before his true powers.

Why would an old hag appear in front of him? Did the lady have no sense? She was old, and he was an Espada! The _cinco_ on his neck should be enough.

In an instant, she disappeared from his field of view. That instant, his shoulder was sliced open to the bone.

Warm red blood flowing out from the deep wound and dripping onto the ground, he turned around to find the hag standing there. Very calmly.

"YOU WILL DIE!" He roared. How dare this _human_ hurt him! He slashed out with his zanpakutō. Only to meet air. Behind him, he heard a light tap and turned around in time to see the hag's sword stab him in the leg, slicing the tendons there. He lunged the best he could to stab her. Air was met once more. And, once more, he heard a sound behind him. This time he managed to block the attack aimed for his other leg.

The next moment, he felt the sword go straight through this stomach. Sheathing his zanpakutō, he pressed his good arm to it in an attempt to slow his bleeding. The hag just stood there, looking calmly at him.

He snarled, "Who are you?" It was taking much willpower to suppress the urge to resurrección there and then. As much as it would help him annihilate the annoying old hag, the power it would release would draw unnecessary attention.

"Leave now." Was her only response.

"Damn", he growled. The nerve of this woman. To pop out, wound him, and tell him to leave?

He stiffened as he felt a high amount of spirit energy. Not very close, but a Shinigami's, and Capitan level. Scratch the part about not performing resurrección now, he had to do it or never.

"Rhinocerotidae"

* * *

Everyone felt it. An enormous jump in spirit energy. What had been slightly faint before was now so strong even those without the slightest bit of reistu were coming out of their homes or stopping on their tracks.

All who could fight began to arrange themselves into a rough defense line. The Kidō Master contacted those within Sereiti, and it was announced that an experienced Shinigami would arrive, just in case.

Another jump in the spirit energy drove everyone to their knees. The _sensis_ were struggling to get to their feet, and some of the students had passed out from the sheer power. Those who could manage to feel the differences in the reistu knew there were at least three. A tainted one, likely of a Hollow, one unknown feeling, and one or two Shinigami. One of which was strangely familiar to a few and fast approaching...

BAM! Heads turned to the newly kicked-in wall. Then through the clearing dust, the figure before them. Most powerful Shinigami and 11th Squad Capitan: Zaraki Kenpachi.

A figure with pink hair popped out from behind the man. "That was fun Ken-chan!" she laughed. Kenpachi's daughter and Lt, Kusajishi Yachriu.

All the students stood there with their mouths agape. A Capitan!

Upon feeling the staring of so many, Yachriu stopped laughing and looked out over Kenpachi's shoulder. "Hi!" She waved. Dumbly, a few waved back, still stunned.

"Heh." Snorted Kenpachi at those before him. "I checked in on y' now, so I'll be gone fightin'." He grinned, and Yachriu proclaimed "Ken-chan's going to have fun!"

A member of the Central 46 yelled out. "Now wait there!" As the two began to leave. "I thought your orders were to..." he trailed off. No point in going one. It would just waste his breath on air.

The fading reistu of Kenpachi and his daughter was soon replaced by another. Just as powerful, but in a different sense. More like the I-will-painfully-experiment-on-you-until-you-die sense. Painfully. You've probably guessed it by now. Capitan of the 12th Division and 2nd president of the Shinigami research facility: Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Smirking, he walked through the hole Kenpachi created in the wall and said "Kenpachi was here. Good. I'll be here waiting for the fighting to end. I do love getting research subjects."

Masaki Kurosaki walked into the room in which everyone was gathered. "Explain the hole in the wall." she said.

* * *

Review. Now. Full notes posted when I get the chance.


	11. Suspense

Oh, god sorry everyone for not updating in so long! I lost some of my motivation for writing this when I got several new video games (finishing all the Ace Attorney, TWEWY, and getting several others that I'm still playing...Pokemon Pinball, anyone?) I'm really sorry it took awhile...but I realized it's been a year since I first got the idea and wrote this in 7th grade. Now that I've written this, I can definitely write more. I sort of forgot the enjoyment of just doing this.

Anyway, I'm going to have to reread the manga for both these series because it's been so long...and I'm going to try and rewrite the previous chapters....I don't really like some of them(the more recent chapter 10).

So enjoy, and I'm sorry again for the wait. (I find I work better when slacking off on something else.)

* * *

Kurotsuchi strode toward the battle, with Nemu loyally following behind. Another experiment, and such a rarity! Perhaps he could find out how to make some black masked Arracanar for himself-ahem-_Soul Society_ to use as weapons. Yes, weapons-strictly that and _completely_ not a mini-army for his own use, one that didn't have the incompetent fools like he had in his Division...but how else would he get research funding if he didn't take them in?

The Capitan of the 12th Division was now very close to the fight. Or at least where it was before. He could see the ruble and fallen trees (and not so lucky totally blown to bits of who knows what) from the various spots where missed attacks had ended up. (Or maybe it was just Zaraki smashing everything with his enormous reistu.)

"Nemu," he said, addressing his creation, "scout the battle, and the powers of the subject."

"Yes, Father."

Mayuri glared at her. "Consider yourself lucky that I will need you for the fight. **Never** call me _Father_, Lieutenant.

"Yes, Capitan Kurotsuchi."

Yachriu was having the time of her life. Sitting cautiously on the roof of a still-standing house, she watched Ken-chan smile as he approached the Espada, who was releasing his zanpakutō. Grinning, his teeth looking like fangs, Kenpachi ripped his still unnamed zanpakutō from it's place at his side and charged at the Espada, his reistu ridiculously high even with his eye patch on.

The charge caught the 5th Espada by surprise, and the released Arracanar was flung into a tree with enough force to make a rhino start begging not to get hurt _too_ badly. (No word on the condition of the tree.)

However, this wasn't a regular rhino. He was, after all, the 5th espada. And he would have gotten a _much_ higher rank, if they hadn't all been filled. Even though he was slightly dusty from landing, he was completely uninjured, apart from his poor pride, which protested the fact that he had just gotten waled on by an old hag, then flung into a tree by a new opponent he didn't see coming.

When the dust cleared, and Kenpachi saw the completely uninjured Espada simply getting up again, he laughed.

"Heh. Heh. Your's a strong one. You're not injured. Now let's fight for real."

Meanwhile, a completely uninjured elderly lady appeared at the hole in the wall, which Masaki was busy trying to figure out how to fix. The woman had left her fight with the Espada after Kenpachi had stormed into the middle of the resurrección.

She tapped an unbroken section of the wall, instantly getting the attention of everyone in the house.

Masaki looked over, and recognized the seinor.

"Oh! Come in!"

* * *

One more thing, I think I mis tittle d the fic originally. I was trying to got it to say "the ending, the beginning" by doing my best with a translator. Now I kinda realized (after playing TWEWY) that "owari hajimari" really means Ending, Begining. Should I change this? (There's a new poll, and the results of the old one are at the top of my profile.)


	12. Intermission

Yes! I got through midterms! I felt motivated yesterday, so I wrote this chapter up! A lot of the plot is being revealed now...and I noticed some errors in other chapters I'm going to have to fix...

Well, that's really it! Enjoy!

* * *

"In other news, it has been reported that an additional 24 criminals have had justice served to them by Kira..."

Ten days after L's death...and the world was beginning to accept Kira as their god. L had played a fine game, but it had ended and victory was sweet. Rem was gone, Misa was his to use, the world was his to purify. Light allowed himself a small smile.

"Now my plans can be put into motion, without any hindrance." He said to Ryuk. "Everything...will be my ideal."

Ryuk started laughing. Light ignored this, Ryuk loved watching this play out.

"Humans..are indeed interesting!" Ryuk said through his laughter. Light might have been right when he figured out that there was no heaven or hell, at least in one sense...one definition. Ryuk doubted that light would ever consider the fact that "heaven" was not always happy, and "hell" was not eternal punishment.

He had told Light some things, however. "All humans are equal in death." and "Those who die will all go to the same place." What he hadn't said was how _long_ the equality would last. Yes, everyone who dies will wake up on earth. This is where everyone finds their afterlife. Criminals and those with much guilt would disappear into Hueco Muendo, and become hollows. Those who are not guilty of any sins or have personal issues would remain on Earth, eventually being eaten, turning into hollows themselves, or being sent to Soul Society.

Hollows would be slain, and then sent to Soul Society. But those who committed crimes...they would have hell. The judgment on their wrongdoings. A sentence to be served, and then reincarnation.

But those who use a Death Note...oh, Light's afterlife would provide him with so much more entertainment.

Who ever said humans were equal _after_ death?

* * *

Ichigo turned on the the TV to catch the end of the news report, right from Sakura TV. The battle between Kira and the detective L had been plastered all over for about a year, and although he hadn't paid close attention to it (Ichigo _h__ad_ been busy with a war), there really was no information on the battle. All that was known was Kira killed with heart attacks ('A Death Note..?' he thought. Better tell Shiro that one.), and L was trying to catch the mass murderer. Oh, and Kira was worshiped like a god by the media (and some big company guy had gotten killed). Dammit! Next time Shiro can do his own research! Soul Society had some Internet...right? And he had some tests to study for and training to do. All that was ever on the news was statistics about how many had been killed and more worship.

Ichigo suddenly shuddered when he realized that they were very lucky that Kira wasn't a Hollow.

* * *

Aizen was frantic when he realized his 5th Espada was missing. He was going to assign a mission to it; hunting down a certain person...who would make a nice addition to his hollow army. Apparently, it decided to do one on it's own.

"Stark!"

"Hm?"

"I have a mission for you..."

* * *

Hitsugaya took advantage of the fact that Mayuri was out of his Division Headquarters/research lab to do use the computers there, as Ichigo had "suggested". Actually, he had gotten a not so quiet phone call from a pissed off Ichigo. Something about being busy studying and training, and to go do it himself. Hitsugaya just figured that the high schooler realized he was doing Toroshiro's work for him. Really, it doesn't take four days to figure that out.

He typed in L on the search engine and stared at the wealth of information that appeared on the screen. More than all of his and Matsumoto's put together. And he thought that was bad enough!?

Our now slightly irate Capitan sighed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

_'Hey, you know that theory of yours from before?'_

'Which one?'

_'You know, that whole thing about the Death Note?'_

'Yes.'

_'It's wrong.'_

'And what would bring you to that conclusion?'

_'Well, I have lots of time to think here! It's not like you even do anything!'_

"I have just gotten here. You do not expect me to learn everything withing the first ten days of my death.'

_'Well..maybe I do! And you're 100% wrong!'_

'My theory is not 100% correct, I'm sure. However, what I am sure of is that the Death Note plays a factor in the afterlife. Both Wateri and I were killed by the Shinigami Remu. There is a difference between a human and a Shinigami. Being killed by the reaper, both Wateri and I have appeared. None other, while many were criminals, have been heard of. While it may be true that it is hard to find people in Soul Society, it makes logical sense that Raye Pember, Naomi Misora, or Ukita would try to find out more on their own. That alone would have brought attention to them. If it was known that they were here, Wateri would have informed me.

Now, an Aracanar suddenly appeared, strong enough to be a concern to the shinigami here. _Something _must have been done in order for Higuchi to become that powerful in such a short amount of time.'

_'...I didn't think of anything even like that. You know, L, I just said that to get some of your attention on the poor, ignored, zanpakuto over here.'_

'...'

_'Hey! I was bored! Didn't I say I have plenty of free time?! Okay, I'll make it up to you! I'll let you see me earlier than most shinigami ever get to see their zanpakuto! L-like next month or something!_


	13. Ascent

Yay! I got a new chapter out! Thank spring break for this one!

I still need to fix the other chapters...I guess I'll get to that some other time. And I' still trying to decide if I actually like the new crossover system...

**DISCLAIMER**: Do I need to say more? If I owned Bleach and Death Note, this would be published. As I do not, it isn't.

* * *

Chapter 13-Ascent

by kichithewolf

Kenpachi raised this sword as the Espada stood up. This was going to be better than the last battle he fought with an Espada! This one was clearly stronger than Nnoitra, and that had been one frigging awesome fight.

Higuchi looked at Kenpachi with some surprise. A capitan! Still, it should pose no problem for him to kill. He was fully released and prepared for a fight. If the capitan charged, Higuchi could use the very deadly horn that was now on the tip of his nose. This was connected to a black armor on his face, which covered his forehead and his jaw. There were more black armor plates across the backs of his arms, and two short spikes jutting from his elbows. His feet were thicker and heavier, which was perfectly fine, as he now towered over Kenpachi. Rhinocerotidae had disappeared and he now had a spear that was both long and thick enough for him to grip in both hands and swing like any other zanpakuto.

With this powerful weapon, he thrust it at the capitan, who took the attack head on. Zakari was knocked over, but stood back up and laughed, "Now we're even!"

"No, we are not, shinigami. You can never reach my level, Zakari Kenpachi."

"Ehh...you know my name? Good...good...but I won't need to know yours."

"I have none. It will not matter to you when you are dead."

"Tell ya what, I'll give you a free hit like I did with Ichigo!"

The Espada shook his head. "Pathetic. You are just giving yourself up." The spikes on this elbows began glowing. "But if you insist..."

* * *

Mayuri had gone back to the saftey of his lab, leaving Nemu to do all the observations. Knowing Zakari, the fight would be dragged out for a very long time. In the wait, he could build a containment device or plan out what he was going to do after he got his hands on that Arracanar.

Passing his gigantic computer room, he nodded to Hitsugaya, who was spinning in the rolling chair...wait, WHAT!? The tiny capitan looked up at the sound of Mayuri crashing into the doorframe.

"Oh, Capitan Kurotsuchi."

Mayuri's eye twitched. "What are you doing here, and why are y-"

Hitsugaya cut him off before he could yell out the second part to his question. "Research."

"Elaborate."

"Take a look for yourself." He motioned toward the screen.

Kurotsuchi read down the ridiculous amount of results the search engine had turned up for 'L Kira Case'. Some of them looked quite interesting...like the one that proclaimed 'Lord Kira will punish all sins and purify the world'.

"And why are you in my lab, looking at this?"

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know?"

* * *

Aizen had been very unhappy at having to send Stark off. His original plan had involved getting a Death Note; with the amount of power gained for every soul eaten, 'trash' or not, it would add enormous amounts of power to any one of his Arracanar. All he had to do was tell them to write down a name for an instant and permanent power boost.

Sadly, the risk of disloyalty was too great. With that type of power, he would be unable to control his army, and the one called 'Kira' on Earth had his own agenda to fill. His original plan had been to have the 3rd Kira kill the "real" Kira, and have the power of a black-masked Vastrolorde in his army.

But that wasn't the case, and Aizen had to change his plans. Keep Kira out of everything until he was sure he could control young Light Yagami. As for his Quinita Espada? Stark's mission was to take care of it.

* * *

**Omake!**

Hitsugaya was tired of looking up information. Really, it sucked, and all the webpages were basically the same thing. He didn't want to take a walk around the 12th division lab (it was _a lot_ safer not to), and he didn't feel like facing the pile of paperwork he knew would be waiting for him on his desk.

So he looked around the room for a small distraction. 'Hey, this is a rolling chair...'

Too bad he forgot about the security cameras set up in the room.

The next day Toushiro woke up to find people staring at him as he filed papers. What the hell was their problem? It wasn't like he was doing anything out of the ordinary.

Someone walked in. Hinamori. She was trying not to laugh, but failing. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

His response was a video tape labeled "PROPERTY OF THE SHINIGAMI WOMAN'S ASSOCIATION", and a choked out sentence from Momo. "Play the tape Shiro-chan!"

"Don't call me that, Bedwetter Momo." He put the tape in.

Toushiro watched in horror as he realized his spinning on the chair had been recorded...and someone had added comments about how cute he was...

Only one person could have done this.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. I hope no one was out of character... Reviews, please?


	14. Contrast

Several things-

Sorry for the very late update! I actually had the entire chapter written up about 2-3 months ago, but I wrote it during state testing (in the two extra hours everyone had to sit in a room and do nothing.) and I didn't have the other chapters I wrote infront of me. So I accidentally wrote something different for the fight in this chapter, and got stuck when typing it up. It took me a while to figure out what to do, and if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. (I'm quite sure everyone can see where I picked up...)...and my computer got another virus. Leading me to rerun everything. Again.

Another thing-I changed the entire idea of what L's zanpakuto will be. Looking at my former idea sounded really stupid now, and I decided to change it to something I felt would suit it's personality better.

Next-Be on the lookout for the _Lion King_ reference in this chapter. Yeah, in those two+ hours after I was done with the test, my friends and I watched Lion King. We had nothing else to do. It was...interesting, shall we say? (Like when one of my friends decided to sing along.)

Some bad news- I will be going on vacation to visit some relatives in China soon, and probably will not be able to write. Rather, I could write, but the chances of me actually remembering between all that I'm going will be slim. That, and I don't know the state of the computer that I'll be using there. It'll be awhile before I can update. I will, however, try to respond to reviews. (But I might be busy trying to finish Kingdom Hearts befor I go. Just Hollow Bastion to go!)

Lastly-Here's the disclaimer for this story! (And wow, these notes were long!)

* * *

Hitsugaya and Mayuri sat in the 12th division labs, watching Zakari and the Espada fight (in high definition, to be exact).

Mayuri looked smug. "I wouldn't come back unless I was sure Nemu could handle it."

Hitsugaya grunted. By tomorrow the scientist would be raving about how worthless his daughter was for some reason or another.

Displayed on the computer screen was Nemu's expert filming of the fight. Higuchi's elbow spikes were glowing, and Kenpachi was standing with his familiar bloodthirsty grin still in place.

"Hurry up!" he yelled. "I wanna fight already!"

"This blow will decide the fight."

"Then use it!"

"Gladly." Higuchi swiped his elbows forward, left and then right. With the first swipe, the power gathered exploded directly in front of the Espada. The second swipe caused the power both in the air and Higuchi's elbow to combine. Now holding a glowing ball of power, he closed his eyes and concentrated. "You had better block this, if you wish to cling on to life."

"Aw. How cute. He actually cares for me!"

"Ooh! Does that mean he wants you to fight him the real way?!" Yachiru interjected.

"Feh, he had better hurry it up, I'm getting bored."

The only response to Zakari's statement was a giant beam of light. It hit Kenpachi full-on, and sent him flying into the already decimated remains of a tree. (And it just so happened that it was the same tree Higuchi had killed when he fell on it before.)

"What? No fancy name!?" Apparently the "fatal" blow wasn't all that fatal. It cost Kenpachi his eyepatch, and he was injured to the point that would have killed Ikkau, but otherwise fine. This was Kenpachi.

"It is unneeded."

"Then let's get goin'! Fight fer real!"

"Go Ken-chan!"

While Higuchi wasn't as fast as before his release, every blow was heavy. If Kenpachi didn't block, any one of them could easily kill him. Thankfully, he didn't have to block much, as sword and spear were locked together is a power struggle.

Suddenly, it looked as though Zakari's zanpakuto cut into the hard steel of Higuchi's spear, and the rhino was forced to pull his spear back before sidestepping. This caused the capitan to fall forward with the sudden absence of any resistance. Spinning forward, Kenpachi regained his balance and lunged at the Espada. His sword bounced off it's hierro.

"I might be slow, but your attacks are useless."

"More fun then!"

"You will tire, and-," Higuchi never got to finish his sentence, as there was a sword protruding from his neck. The owner of the weapon pulled it out, and the body, no longer supported by anything, fell forward onto the ground.

Zakari looked up at the new arrival. "Even better! The Primera!"

Stark sighed and turned around. "Aizen only told me to take care of this-" He motioned toward the body. "But Aizen never said to do anything else."

Yachiru, who had been watching until this point, chimed in, "So you can still fight Ken-chan!" She lept onto Kenpachi's shouder. "Smiley never said you couldn't!"

"No, and I can't be bothered." Stark opened a garencita and prepared to leave for Los Noches. Behind him, a gate to hell silently opened and whisked away Higuchi.

"Hey! Snoozy-san!? Come back 'n fight!"

Stark silently sweatdropped. _Snoozy-san_!?

* * *

Aizen banged his head on the wall. Hard. He had just dismissed Stark, and he should have known better than to assume the lazy primera would kill all the shinigami in the way. Of course Stark would do only the minimum effort required, he didn't even attempt to bring back the body or stop hell from grabbing it! And Yachiru's nickname for him?! _Smiley_?! That made more sense as a nickname for Gin! All Gin did was smile! He, on the other hand, smirked, and/or grinned evilly. Smile was _**never**_ a word used to describe him!

"What're yer doin' **that** fer?"

Oh, great. It was grin. Aizen ran a hand through his hair and straightened. "I was just complementing the disaster who just happens to be one of my strongest Arracanar."

"...?" Gin gave Aizen a look. "'e only did as cha said." And Gin left.

Aizen slumped on this throne. "I'm surrounded by idiots..."

At least he only had to wait for Kira to die.

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Hitsugaya stared at the screen.

"Nemu you _IDIOT_!"

"Calm down."

"Stupid creation! You could have done something!"

The temperature in the room dropped drastically. "I said calm down."

Taking the hint, Mayuri shut up. He was not scared of the younger capitan, but had no desire to be frozen into a giant glacier by the ice-user.

Said ice-user was deep in thought. Suddenly, he said "But surveillance on the Shinigami."

Now, while the slightly...crazy...never mind. Point is, not much was scary to the scientist, but Hitsugaya's statement rattled him. Clearly some plan must be in the works.

"Alright."

* * *

The alert had ended, and everyone was to return to Seireitei. Back in his room, L was busy trying to figure out his zanpakuto. Very playful, childish, and loved to annoy him. (And was that laughter he heard in the back of his mind?)

'_Talk to me! I'm bored!'_

There it was again.

_'I can hear you, you know!"_

'Sorry.'

_'Hey, what happened out there?'_

'The alarm had passed.'

_'I'm not a kid, you know? I've been around since you saw those reapers!'_

'Remu?'

_'You mean the boney shiny white shinigami?'_

'...you dont' know anything back further than that?'

_'???...let's play a game!'_

L watched in amazement as his room disappeared and was replaced by an icy field.

"Catch me if you can!" He heard his zanpaktuo call. It's voice came from the forest surrounding the field he was standing in.

"...I do not know what you look like."

"...oh..." his zanpakuto froze for a moment. "How's about you try to figure out what I look like! It's not following tradition, but you know it'll be fun!"

L thought his zanpakuto had trampled all over tradition and was busy leaving it to die by now. This was against the way a spirit should be acting, but the lessons in the academy were only an outline of what should happen. "Okay," he answered.

"Alright! Clue number one! What's often mistranslated as badger into English?! Clue number tow! What's a dog that is a bandit?! And for the bonus round of my element, what's grass+round?!"

* * *

I wonder who will be able to guess the zanpakuto correctly...

C ya all! ~Kichi


End file.
